


Just Hanging Around

by RainbowRoyale



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Buttplugs, Exhibitionism, F/M, Female Reader, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise, Reader-Insert, Rope Suspension, Sex Swing, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, degredation, implied d/s dynamics, safeword mention, vibrator wand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRoyale/pseuds/RainbowRoyale
Summary: Rick builds a sex swing and decides to use you as his guinea pig.





	Just Hanging Around

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commissioned story! This commissioner asked if I could name the reader "Stacy", so, if you don't like being a reader who has a chosen name, then this may not be the right story for you, sorry!

“Rick, what the fuck are you doing?”

“Building a sex swing, Stacy, what does it look like?”

“Why are you building a sex swing?”

“Uhhhh - ** _BURP-_** so I can fuck you in it.”

“Is that… safe?”

“Honey, if it was safe, would it even be _fun_?”

“…You have a point.”

Rick pulls the goggles off his face and looks over at you, boyish smile lighting up his face. He decided to stick with the teen version of himself in his Phoenix project.

Not that you were one to object. He looked pretty damn hot when he’s young.

Rick steps back to gaze upon the support structure he had built to make sure it looked good. Solid metal frame, about 7-foot-high, with multiple rungs and pulleys for threading rope through. It was a solid piece, all things considered.

“You did a good job, Rick. It looks great.”

“You bet your ass it does. This baby is stable enough to hang a 600-pound man on.”

“Are you going to fuck a 600-pound man?”

“Stacy, w-what the fuck are you talking about?”

“I was being facetious, Richard.”

He rolls his eyes, throwing his goggles off to the side of the room, it lands and skitters off into the pile of previously discarded tools he’d used during the evening. He turns around and walks to a box over in the corner, pulling a key from his pocket and unlocking it.

“What’s that?”

“My little treasure chest. I keep all my little goodies in here where no one else can get into it.”

You chuckle. “Ha, like your alcohol stash?”

“Laugh it up, l-laugh it up. You keep sassing me and you won’t get to be the subject of my next experiment.”

“Oh, like that’s supposed to be a bad thing?”

“You don’t know the context of the experiment.”

You were the one rolling eyes this time as he sifted through his box.

Wait.

What was that?

“Is the context of the experiment going to be related to sex toys?”

“It sure is.”

Rick has pulled out what looks like a Hitachi vibrator wand, a mid-sized buttplug, and a large roll of soft, pale blue shibari rope. He turns to you with a wicked grin.

“Ready to play?”

You swallow thickly.

“Um, I guess so?”

“Then take off your clothes, little miss.”

Your face flushes with heat.

“Right out here in the garage?”

“Right out here in the garage.”

“But… won’t people who walk by see what we’re doing?”

Rick huffs. “Do you really think I’m that ­- ** _BURP_** ­- stupid? Of course not. I have a perception forcefield set up so that when people walk by, they’ll only see me building a picnic bench. They won’t suspect a thing.”

You look around, biting your lip. “Okay…”

“Now, get outta those clothes, Stace’.”

You nod, still shy, but obey anyway, stripping out of your clothes and standing bare in the spring air. You shiver, feeling incredibly vulnerable and needy. Rick had a way of making you feel on edge with the simplest of things.

Rick grabs his materials and brings them to the swing base, unspooling the rope and beginning to lace it through the bars to set up a makeshift harness for you to step into. He motions for you to come over and you do, smiling sheepishly up at him. He tilts your face to his and kisses you, slipping his tongue into your mouth for good measure.

You moan into his mouth, pressing your bare body against his and wrapping your arms around his neck. He slides his hands down your body, gripping your ass and squeezing. He lets out a moan in response.

“You ready, babe?” He smirks at you, looking rather devilish.

You smile softly and nod.

Rick is surprisingly gentle as he helps you into the rope, arranging your limbs and hoisting you up off the ground. Your heart is pounding with every pull of the rope, lifting you to about waist height, your chest facing the ground, your head pointed so that you can look up and see out into the street. Your legs are spread wide open.

You feel slightly more vulnerable now. Fuck.

Next you feel smooth plastic being wedged into the ropes that overlap across your pussy. It feels like the Hitachi.

Oh no. Is he doing what you think he is?

The wand is adjusted so that the head in nestled against your clit.

Click.

The buzzing against your clit is enough to drive you insane, you begin thrashing against your ropes, moaning and writhing and calling out for Rick. He brings his hand down hard on your ass, the smack loud and painful.

“No wiggling! You’re gonna take the wand and submit, is that understood?”

“Y-yes, Rick…” You whimper.

“That’s a good girl…”

Rick stands by your side, running his hand over your back and leaving chills in its path. He lets out a deep breath.

“You look gorgeous like this. I’m having fun wrecking you.”

You hear a cap clicking open.

“Rick? What are you doing?”

“Hush. Be a good girl and just take it, yeah? Or do you want me to spank you again?”

You shake your head.

Your pussy is already starting to dampen with the setup of this scene, and the vagueness of what Rick plans to do with you is killing you.

But then you feel lubed fingers slip between your legs, Rick’s index finger pressing against your asshole.

“Fuck…” You whimper.

“Remember our safeword?”

“Phoenix.”

“Good girl.”

His finger slips into your ass, pausing to give you time to adjust to the size before gently pulling out and slowly thrusting back in. Rick groans lowly as he fingers your ass, lubing you and stretching you.

“So hot and tight around my finger, baby girl… I love it when you’re good and submissive for me. Don’t you like it, Stacy?”

“Yes, Rick…” You moan, unable to buck up against his hand very well due to gravity working against you. You’re left to just take his fingers.

Rick slips another finger in, thrusting a little faster now, making you writhe and moan in your restraints. You are needy and wanton for Rick right now, you wish he’d go ahead and fuck you, but you’re not exactly able to demand that right now, are you?

Rick works his way up to three fingers, fingering you a little faster now, reveling in the moans you’re letting out. You can feel his erection through his pants, pushing against your thigh. The vibrations on your clit and the fingers in your ass are making you wetter than you think you’ve ever been.

“Rick, please…”

“Please what?”

“I need you…”

“Too bad, princess. Not getting the D just yet.”

You can’t control your pout this time. Rick just laughs at you.

“Needy little slut. Can only get off on my cock, right? Need this cock more than you need air, right?”

You nod eagerly, biting your lip and moaning when you feel the cool blunt tip of the lubricated buttplug pushing against your ass. Once it’s fully seated, Rick comes around to your face, wiping his fingers off on his pants. Gross.

“Open your mouth, princess.”

You decide to be a smart ass for once.

“Thought you said I wasn’t getting the D?”

“You’re not getting it in your pussy just yet. Didn’t say anything about your mouth.”

He unzips his pants, tugging his cock out and pumping it a few times. He’s already leaking precome and twitching so slightly as he comes closer to you. Rick cups your jaw, coaxing you to open your mouth as he slips his cock into your mouth, letting out a dirty groan.

“Fuck, love your mouth, feels so good on my fucking cock…”

He starts to thrust into your mouth, threading his fingers through your hair and tugging it, making you moan in response. You can’t do much but take it due to your position, but you love it anyway. Your ass is full, and your pussy is soaked, aching to be filled too. You do what you can by licking around Rick’s cock, drool leaking from your mouth and dripping out onto the floor.

“Such a good little slut, sucking my cock and loving every second, aren’t you? Want me to cum down your throat? Or do you want me to save it for that tight cunt of yours?”

You let out a louder moan, trying to signal that you want him in your pussy. He seems to know the answer anyway. You need this wand to be turned off or else you’re going to be numb, too.

Rick pulls out of your mouth, jerking himself a few times and squeezing the base to stave off a possible orgasm. He bites his lip, groaning your name and taking a deep breath. He walks around behind you.

Mercifully, he turns the wand off and tosses it aside, then makes quick work of removing the plug and ditching it, too. You let out a thankful moan, despite feeling so terribly empty now.

“Ready for the D now, babe?” He snarks. You can hear the obvious smirk in his voice.

“Yes! Rick, yes! I’m ready, please, please fuck me…”

Rick shoves his cock into your dripping cunt, groaning and bucking into you. His fingers return to your ass as well. You moan again, pleasure arcing through you like a livewire.

But then you happen to look up and see something that makes your heart stop.

“Rick, there’s people across the street.”

He looks up.

“So, there is.”

“Are you sure they won’t see us?”

“Y-yeah, yeah. The sight partition is working fine. They’re not even looking this way, they’re just walking their dog. You just gotta be quiet so you don’t draw their attention, okay? Just shut up and be a good girl and let me fuck you good and hard, okay?”

You flush nervously but go with it.

“Okay, Rick…”

“Does it excite you, knowing that you could be found? Huh? Let everyone know that you love getting fucked out in open, that you love getting tied up and having your ass fingering like a dirty slut?”

Your cunt twitches unexpectedly. You didn’t realize this was a kink you had. You decided to roll with it.

“Y-yes, Rick…”

“Hah, yeah, my girl is a dirty little pervert, getting off on being fucked in public. You were made for me, baby. Two of a kind.”

His thrusts are building in speed, fucking you harder and faster. You tried as best as you could to keep quiet, only breathing hard and whining softly when he thrusted just a bit too hard. Your pussy was tightening up, you were so close to orgasm. You needed Rick to pull you over the edge, just get him to rub your clit, even just a _little_ bit…

“Rick, please… I’m so close!” You whispered, eyes still trained on the couple who were taking forever just to walk down the opposite side of the street.

“Yeah? Want me to make you cum in front of those strangers, babe? Wanna cum on my cock and fingers in front of those innocent people?”

“Rick…!” You hissed.

His fingers were ridiculously fast on your clit, rubbing quickly to drive you over the edge as fast as he can.

“I’m close, baby. Wanna cum with me? Cum on my cock?”

You nodded desperately, breath coming out in a rush.

“Then cum, Stacy. Cum for me and I will fill you up.”

His words drove you over, your orgasm spiking through you like a drug. Your moan was weak as you bit the inside of your cheek to keep from being loud. Thankfully, the couple was gone now.

Rick thrusted one last time, his hips out of rhythm as he groaned and filled you up, cum dripping onto the floor. He slumped forward, holding himself up with your suspension ropes.

“Holy shit, that was amazing.” He breathed, pulling out of you.

“I’m glad you put that barrier up, Rick.” You chuckled, head hanging as you tried to catch your breath.

Rick let out a snicker from behind you.

“I didn’t put one up, babe.”

You were going to fucking _murder_ him when you got out of these ropes.

**Author's Note:**

> Want me to write you a story? Message me under this username on Reddit! Thanks for stopping by!


End file.
